Wanna Play a Game?
by ayyyyelmao
Summary: You and Jack Frost play a game that involves taking off your clothes... How do you think that will end up? WARNING: SMUT.


Jack Frost is my best bud, whom I've known for 10 years. I now sit with him in my room at 18 years old cracking jokes and having good laughs like we've always done. I adore Jack. He's very cocky, but he's also very sweet.

It was midnight and I had a drink or two. Jack and I were sitting on my bed in the bedroom of my new apartment. A weird wonder came through my mind.

"Do you ever take off your clothes?" I asked looking at Jack. He chuckled.

"What?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm just wondering because I feel like you don't need to so you never do." I spoke.

"Well, I do take off my clothes sometimes." Jack finally answered my odd question.

"Where?" I asked. Clearly the drinks had gone to my head.

"Well, I could take em off anywhere as long as no one believes in me. But you're never gonna see me take em off in here, because you believe in me, so you'll end up seeing me." Jack explained as I nodded my head in understanding. "Unless, you want to see me without my clothes on. That could be rearranged." Jack smirked.

"How about we play a game?" I smirked back.

"You know I like games. What game?" Jack asked still smirking.

"We can play a game of Go Fish and whoever loses has to take off one piece of clothing. And the first one to end up completely naked has to do what the other says." I smirked. I could tell Jack liked the sound of that game by his increasing smile.

"Let's do it." Jack demanded. I reached over to my nightstand and got the cards out of the drawer. We immediately got to playing, for we were anxious how this would end up.

I lost the first round.

"Ohhhhhh!" Jack exclaimed as I shot him a glare. I wasn't really bothered by losing and taking off a piece of clothing. I reached down and took off my shirt. My torso was now exposed with my bra covering my breasts. That caught Jack's attention quick. A moment after I had taken my shirt off, Jack was still staring.

"Are we gonna get back to the game?" I said breaking his focus on my chest.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Jack said bringing his attention back to the cards. I chuckled a little knowing how this game would end.

My prediction was right. Jack lost. He lightly threw the cards down.

"Well, that's what happens when all you can think about are my boobs." I chuckled. Jack mocked and took off his hoodie. I was now the one who was staring. I had never seen him without that hoodie on, so it was eye catching. He had a lightly toned torso. You could easily notice the six-pack and his pecks stood out pretty good.

"Take a picture. I hear it lasts longer." Jack chuckled.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I did not find that attractive." I admitted. "But really, you look good." I complimented.

"Believe me, I know." Jack smirked. "I wouldn't be able to resist this either." Jack said with cockiness blaring through his words. I chuckled and shook my head.

I lost the next round. I decided to take off my socks. I could tell Jack was disappointed with what I chose to take off. I silently chuckled to myself before getting back to the game.

Once again, I lost. "Shit," I whispered. "I fucking suck at this game." I said before getting off the bed to stand up. I then unbuttoned and unzipped my pants before sliding them down. Jack's eyes never left me.

"Now we're talking." Jack smirked and nodded in approval. I rolled my eyes and got back to the game.

Jack finally lost.

"Finally," I laughed. Jack got off the bed and took off his pants. Now we both were in our underwear. I could physically feel the tension rising in the room. Whether it be sexual, because we were both half naked, or just that we were getting to the final stages of the game, so we were anxious to see who wins.

I lost the next round. Again. I noticed I was wearing a bracelet, so I took that off.

"Hey, that's not a piece of clothing," Jack complained. I chuckled.

"It's something I wear, isn't it?" I raised my brows. "The object of the game is to take off one piece of clothing until someone loses and is completely naked. I wouldn't be completely naked if I still had that on. It's like socks." I explained with a smirk.

"Well we have one more game, anyway." Jack said forgetting I have two pieces of clothing still on.

"Well, that depends. If you lose this next round, then it'll be the last round. But if I lose, we'll have another game after that." I said pointing out that I still have my bra on. Jack groaned.

I lost the next round. I sighed.

"What's it gonna be?" Jack smirked ready to see parts of me he's never seen. I slipped my bra off and threw it over the bed. This time it was harder to tear Jack's eyes away from my breasts.

"JACK!" I shouted in his face. He shook his head out of it and finally looked at my face. "Yes, I have boobs. Is that so surprising?"

"Well, they're right there in front of my face. How do you expect me to NOT look at them?" Jack's voice rose. I decided to glance down at his underwear and spotted his boner. I chuckled and looked away. Jack knew very well what I was chuckling at. "Yes, I have a dick. Is that so funny?" Jack mocked.

"It's not your dick I'm laughing at, it's the fact that I'm turning you on is what I'm finding so funny." I admitted.

"Don't act like I don't ever turn you on. I saw your googly eyes staring at my torso." Jack called me out. I didn't say anything. It was true and I had nothing to retort back with. We finally got back to the game.

Jack lost! I won! I threw the cards and put my arms up in victory.

"YEAH!" I screamed and broke into laughter.

"Shut up." Jack wanted to be mad, but he ended up chuckling himself.

"C'mon. Take em off." I demanded ready to see this. Jack slid down his underwear and his boner rose up. His dick was pretty big and I couldn't say the sight of it didn't turn me on. "Woooow," I mumbled as I kept staring.

"Do you like what you see?" Jack asked bending his knees a little so his face could level with mine. "Does this turn you on?" Jack crawled onto the bed over me making me back up until I couldn't. "Well, does it?" Jack's cyan eyes stared deep into my (E/C) eyes. I felt like I was being glued to the bed by the way he was staring at me.

"Yes." I finally answered his question.

"Are you wet?" Jack asked still never leaving my eyes.

"I didn't think I would have to tell you. I thought you would just feel for yourself." I replied. Almost immediately after I said that, Jack's hand made contact with my wet, pulsating core. I gasped. Jack rubbed my core making me more wet than I already was. I felt Jack's cold lips contact my cheek and trail down to my neck.

Next thing I knew, Jack slipped his hand under the fabric covering my vag and slipped his index finger in. I moaned loudly. I felt Jack smirk against my skin. Jack added a second finger in making my moans more frequent. Jack pumped in and out making me feel like I was on edge. I moaned profanity after profanity with his name slipped in there several times.

After a few minutes of that, Jack took his fingers out of me and sat up. His fingers curled around my underwear pulling them down. Jack's attention immediately went to my throbbing core. He bent over and placed a kiss on my pulsating cunt. He then brought his tongue out and swirled it around skillfully as I writhed under him. He put his hands around my thighs to keep me from moving so much. I couldn't control it.

"Fuck. Jaaaack." I moaned not being able to take it anymore.

After several minutes of this, Jack stopped and came back up to my face. I pulled his head to mine and kissed him hard. Our tongues met and danced for dominance. Pulling away, we gasped for air.

"Fuck me." I demanded. Jack smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask." He mumbled.

"That wasn't a question. That's what you're gonna do to satisfy me since you lost the game." I reminded him. He chuckled.

"Doesn't even feel like I lost." He said before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He slowly entered his lengthy member into my core making me gasp. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly pumped into me. Jack began to moan and that only turned me on even more.

"Faster," I whispered. Jack immediately responded by nearly slamming into me. He repeatedly did this making us start to sweat. Once we reached our climax, we calmed ourselves down. The only sounds in the room were our rapid breathing. Jack laid his head down on my chest. I began stroking his soft, white hair for a while. Jack moved up and kissed me one last time before rolling over and wrapping his arms around me.

"I've always loved you, (Y/N)," Jack admitted. His voice vibrated through his chest.

"I've always loved you, too, Frosty." I said poking his nose. We both exchanged tired smiles and closed our eyes to sleep. I kept my focus on his heartbeat that made me feel a sense of completion. Jack has always been there for me and I'm happy that he's with me now. I fell asleep thinking about his smile. His sweet, cute smile.


End file.
